Jeremie, Spoke on my Behalf
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Milly and Jeremie were enjoying their new established lives as a couple until a new transfer student comes in and decides to set her sights on the blonde genius. This story is told through Milly's point of view. A ONE-SHOT that may turn into a full-on series. Genre: ONE-SHOT, ROMANCE, SLICE OF LIFE, SCHOOL LIFE.


**Jeremie, Spoke on my Behalf**

 **By sorrowxdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

I was so lame. Thinking he would become what I feared. Because of something like self-esteem and above all, a low one. It started a few weeks ago when a new transfer student arrived to our school. She came and stood there, presenting herself with both a smile and a name.

Leslie Coise. A girl from Greece that arrived here in France due to her father's job relocation. As she informed the class of her concise background, I noticed something peculiar. Jeremie stood by the doorway, knocking at the opened doorway. He arrived with a purpose given to him by Jim, our teacher for physical education. The gym became slightly flooded due to a broken glass on the overview above. Jeremie arrived to inform the teacher that our physical education would be at the West Field Gym; an indoor gym provided by the Ashford family two years ago. To get there, we would have to cross one street lane.

Walking toward our professor, Jeremie communicated the message. Leslie Coise had her attention at the boy and his presence. As he walked out, he gave a quick wave toward my direction before noticing the new girl. The girl smiled and waved at him. Being the nice and friendly student, he reciprocated the action. It was out of courtesy. As the professor repeated the information once more to the entire class, Leslie quickly finished her presentation. Taking a seat behind me, Leslie took out her composition book. I had the faint feeling of a girl with a lingering desire of attention towards the boy that was there. A boy that was no longer available. After all, Jeremie was dating me.

I didn't say a thing. It shouldn't bother me, especially since she didn't know. She just started and found a crush on some random boy. I could relate, but now I knew better. They were nothing serious because they held no true value except for the value you bestowed upon it. It failed to hold toward a relationship with reciprocation. My crush with Ulrich was nothing but a girl fantasizing. It wasn't real and genuine. I wanted something real, and I finally got it.

This Leslie character was simply in a place that I once stood. I took my books and went to my next class. Tamiya appeared beside me, asking if I heard about the new student. I did, explaining that the person in question was in my class. And above all, it seemed she had a crush on my boyfriend. Something I spoke about as we arrived for English.

With much dismay, I saw Leslie two more separate occasion. Each time, I became more aware of my anger. I knew in my mind that I shouldn't. The girl didn't know any better. She shouldn't be submitted to my wrath. The girl should go. But my jealousy continued to latch onto the poor girl as I heard her asking another girl if they knew about a blonde boy with a pair of glasses. There were a few in our school that fit that description.

Amanda asked the new girl for the reason by that inquiry.

"Because I think he's cute."

The pen I had snapped. I took out another. Like I said, I shouldn't let it get to me. I simply had to turn to her and explain that he was already taken.

"I think I know who you're talking about. But I think he's dating someone at the moment…"

I thanked the Lord that Amanda could provide such wonderful service. Now this Leslie girl knew the truth. With this revelation, would her feelings she had on Jeremie disperse.

I was wrong. After two weeks, I found her making her way to Jeremie. Jeremie was eating with his friends at lunch. It wasn't every day, but there were times when he would come out of his room to chat among friends. His group of friends were notorious in getting themselves in trouble. Usually, I would take a seat beside Tamiya and speak to Jeremie towards the end. Perhaps acquire a kiss or two before resuming my day as a scholar-in-training. I drew strength by this action alone, something I found myself dependant.

It was different now. Leslie walked and introduced herself to Jeremie and his group of friends. I could see Odd whispering to Ulrich. Most likely thinking it was some random girl crushing on Ulrich or Odd himself. Oh, how presumptuous.

Yumi smiled as she quickly understood the girl's intention. Her feet were directed towards Jeremie as she introduced herself to everyone. She had a rosy expression as she spoke of how much she viewed them as cool. Odd was quick in the uptake as he introduced himself, followed by Ulrich and then Yumi. Aelita was next. Leslie then spoke to Jeremie.

"And you? What's yours?" She concealed her fiddling of her fingers with her back. The girl was obvious from behind, but I found myself still seated. I wanted to know where this was going.

"Jeremie. I think we met a few weeks ago."

"Yeah. You came into my class, disrupting my introduction of myself to the class." She said.

"Oh…sorry. Were you nervous?"

"I was, but then, seeing you coming in and catching most of the class' attention made the feeling of anxiety go away." She revealed. "Thanks for that."

The girl was good as she asked if she could take a seat near them. They had no reason to reject the girl as she took a chair beside Odd. Odd being himself, waited no moment to work his magic on the girl. At first, it seemed to have an effect. But then, she would ask Jeremie what he was doing as he typed away on his laptop. This went on for a several times during lunch. Seeing as Jeremie took her inquiry as genuine interest in computer programming, he began to present a small portion of what he was currently doing.

She laughed when she saw how many data it took to make something so simple as a twirling symbol possible. The execution left much to be desired, thought the girl. Voicing her opinion openly among Jeremie and his friends. They all shared a collective laugh. I instinctually reached for my phone that I left on the table. I wanted to send him a text message, but found myself stopping short. I was not embarrassed, or anything like that. I just wanted Jeremie to enjoy himself at lunch. I deeply care for his well-being, perhaps more than I do about 'us'.

I grabbed hold of my drink instead. The citrus taste of orange brought a quick smile before I turned my attention to Tamiya. She, on the other hand, was texting her 'friend'. She refused to say they were dating, especially when they haven't gone on a date. An official date, mind you.

 _Go on a date, already! I mean, how long does it take to go out and enjoy herself with something like that._

As I held my head in content, I awaited for the end of the day. That was when I had Jeremie all to myself. Upon completion of our last class, I bid farewell to both my teacher and friend as I sped off. Tonight, it was his turn to host. I wanted to be there right away, but before that I needed to get something from my dormitory. Passing through several students, I arrived at the girl dormitory. I walked right in and gave a pleasant nod at the guard that was stationed there. I eventually made my way to the second floor and arrived at my shared room. Opening the door, I dropped off my backpack and dropped on my bed. On the head rest, I had a necklace hanging in the center. It was something I got from Jeremie during our date at a nearby carnival. I wore it to every movie night since then, and tonight was no different. Pushing myself up, I walked toward my vanity mirror. I smiled as I looked at my reflection.

Feeling the need to be a bit more vibrant, I picked up a lip balm and applied it. It was watermelon favored; something I knew he would appreciate. I smiled at myself before making my way to Jeremie's room.

The plan would remain consistent with the other times. We would both settle in as he popped in the film. Sometimes, we would be fortunate to find one on the web. Get ourselves comfy among each other, keeping no distance between our persons. Then after several hours, I would rest my head on his shoulders and take a quick nap. Upon completion of the film, I would then be awoken by Jeremie before receiving the gentle touch of his lips upon my own.

The night would end by my departure back to my dorm room, but not before returning several more kisses to my boyfriend. I arrived at his floor. I kept my heart at bay as I walked the rest of the way. Jeremie should be in his room by now. Seeing the door partly opened, I entered with full on excitement. Only to find myself stumbling by the sight.

Leslie stood by my boyfriend, leaning in as he sat by his computer. She must have lifted up his glasses, as they were now above his head. When I took noticed, they took noticed of my arrival. I saw fear in his eyes, but not of guilt.

"Milly… I…" He began, but I cut him off.

"I believe you, Jeremie." I said, giving a gentle look of understanding. I understood because I knew of Jeremie's betrayal; something he would never put through with me. The same could not be said as I shifted my sight on Leslie.

"Hi, we were never formally introduced. My name is Milly, and I'm Jeremie's girlfriend."

"Leslie. I think we have class together." She kept her guard, as did I. I was more delicate in keeping my guard conceal.

"I think we do. Now, if you don't mind… me and my boyfriend was about to watch something together, alone." I spoke that word with my fang out; not literally, but still. It was retaliation for taking advantage of Jeremie's kindness. He usually had no reason to be on his guard. After all, he never expected to be popular with the ladies; not that I wanted him to. Jeremie was mine and mine alone.

Leslie got the picture as she waved her goodbye at Jeremie before walking pass me; hitting my shoulder in the process. I could tell this was not the end. I relaxed. Walking towards Jeremie, I took a seat on his lap as I readjusted his glasses. "You should be careful. Girls like her don't know when to quit."

"Milly… I'm sorry. I didn't think she would do that. She came asking about obtaining the office suite program on her computer and before I knew it, she took hold of my glasses."

"She didn't try anything with you, did she?" I had to be sure. I didn't want anything lingering in Jeremie's person.

Jeremie shook his head. Still finding this experience bizarre. Good, I thought. I rested my head against his before wrapping my arms around his neck. He spoke of his stupidity and requisition for forgiveness. I simply wanted a kiss.

"You're too kind for your own good." I heard him say.

"And so are you." I said, pressing my lips against his. His hands rested respectfully on my sides as I explored the cavern of his mouth. Despite being the older one in the relationship, he kept his delicate touch. He only shifted into aggressiveness when it was pure hunger. And even then, it was a step or two below what I expected for people our age. Right now, I simply wanted to relish the feeling before resuming our plans. He understood through my action alone as we got up and got ready for tonight's feature presentation.

As we laid in bed, I held onto his hand the entire time. Our feet were swaying a quiet song as I surround myself with his warmth. Throughout the film, I kept the need to be reminded that Jeremie was mine. He didn't mind, but I could tell he was bothered by it. I told him that tonight, I wanted him to simply think of me while looking at the movie. He conceded as I took off my shoes and shifted for a better seat on him.

Being the gifted student definitely had its perks as he didn't have to share a room with another student. It gave us a sense of privacy and separation from the rest.

Before I knew it, Jeremie began to shift. The movie reached its credits, but I found myself wanting more. I tugged on Jeremie's sleeves as he pulled out the disc.

"Could we see one more film?"

Jeremie's eyes widened but it was only for an instant. They resumed their usual shape. "I think I have one more that I borrowed from Odd." He went through his small collections of movies. I was grateful, returning to sit on his bed. Just then, I heard something.

It was slightly muffled, but it sounded a lot lik-

"You boys should already be in bed!"

Jeremie and I looked at each other. We knew what that meant. Jim's random room checks. We heard some sounds of the boys groaning and saying 'okay'. That meant he was heading towards Jeremie's room. If Jim saw us together at night, we would both get in trouble.

"Wha-"

I noticed that Jeremie turned off the lights and quickly made his way to his bed. He gestured to remain quiet as we shifted to lay flat on his bed.

"There's a gap between my bed and the wall, It may be a bit cramp, but you should be able to fit."

I nodded before descending into the small space. Not my ideal choice, but I felt snuggled by the wall and bed frame as Jim knocked on the door. A moment later, Jim opened the door to see Jeremie in bed asleep. Closing the door, he resumed his room check.

When it got quiet, I heard Jeremie shifting towards my direction. "Milly…are you alright?"

I whispered 'yes', lifting one of my arms out of the tight spot. He quickly got me out as I now laid on his bed. We managed to avoid getting caught by a teacher. Unfortunately, there wasn't any time for me to return to my room. Not unless I wanted to get caught by ol' Jimbo.

"Here." He gave me his pillow. "Looks like you're staying for the night." Jeremie said as he took out his phone. "I'll adjust my alarm to make sure we wake up early so you can return to your room."

And with that, he was already a few steps ahead of me. I thanked him as we shared the blanket. Looking at his face beside mine, I smiled. I touched the side of his face as I mouthed an 'I love you'.

"I love you…"

He actually said it as I wanted to stuff my face in his pillow and shout. Instead, he took my hand and gave it a kiss. He bid me a goodnight before closing his eyes, never really letting go of my hand.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **What do you think? Do these two deserve another fanfic story? Should I write a continuation? Should I introduce Aelita into the mix?-** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
